mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Un Bicchier d'Acqua
Un Bicchier d'Acqua, titolo originale Glass of Water è cantata da Discord durante nell'episodio Discord Guastafeste. Testo :Discord ::Un bicchier d'acqua, se si può, ::E poi se io starnutirò, ::Un tè con miele d'api ed io, ::Vi sarò molto grato! :Princess Cadance: Ti porto subito il tè :Discord ::E mentre mi riposerò, ::Una richiestuccia ancora, ::Dell'olio di merluzzo ma serbato nel cristallo! :Twilight Sparkle: Serbato nel cristallo!?! :Discord ::Oh cielo, ma che stupido, la medicina io ce l'ho, ::Mi basterà una zuppa e sciarpe fatte con la zinnia! ::Ho detto zinnia, no! Di seta o di roba di quel tipo li, ::Oh, poi mi servirà del latte caldo d'Abissinia, ::E visto che ci siamo, perché non darmi invece, ::Le zucchine e i gamberetti, meglio insieme agli spaghetti! ::Fette di groviera, impilate ad una ad una, ::E tortini con finocchio, me ne serviranno un mucchio! :Twilight Sparkle: E nient'altro? :Discord ::Io per sempre grato ti sarò! ::Finche respiro avrò! ::Conosco la tua tenerezza offerta a chi è in fin di vita, :Tenerezza non è forse vero, mia cara amica? :Twilight Sparkle: Certo ma... :Discord:'''Allora siete pronti per il mio gran finale? :Discord' ::Un bicchier d'acqua, se si può, ::Rimedio assai magico! ::Salute se starnutirò, e un bouquet di rose! ::Una pastiglia servirà, il mio starnuto bloccherà! ::Parrucca e coperte per il freddo alle mie dita! ::Pinzette, massaggini alle ginocchia ed ai piedini, ::Poi piselli e formaggino, e un caldo abbraccio al cagnolino, ::Un'arpa concertista e una capra discesista, ::E poi ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora ma... :E visto che ci siamo... ::Assicuratevi che mio mi riempia di quel fluido, ::E che sia sicuro e certo che quell'oggettino sia per me, ::Oh sì portatemelo qua, il mio bicchierino d'acqua! Testo Originale :'Discord' ::A little glass of water please ::A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze ::Some tea with honey from the bees ::Whenever you can brew it :'Princess Cadance': I'll get your tea. :'Discord' ::And while I get a little rest ::A teeny tiny small request ::Some codfish oil for my chest ::Poured from a crystal cruet :'Twilight Sparkle': A crystal cruet? :'Discord' ::faster ::My goodness, I'm a nincompoop ::Because I fear I've got the croup ::I need a vat of pumpkin soup ::And scarves made out of zinnias ::Did I say zinnias? I meant silk ::Or something shiny of that ilk ::And then I'll need some nice warm milk ::And pastries from Abyssinia ::And since my stomach's feeling crummy ::Why not give my aching tummy ::Something soothing, something yummy ::Piled up with noodles? ::Add a slice of homemade rye ::With stacks of Swiss way up high ::Served with sides of sweet mince pie ::More basil; I need oodles! :'Twilight Sparkle': Anything else? :'Discord' ::I'll be grateful for your charity ::Until the bitter end ::Because I've heard that tenderness ::Is what you lend an ailing friend :Tenderness, isn't that right, friend? :'Twilight Sparkle:' Right, but— :'Discord:''' So, who's ready for my big reprise? ::I'd like that glass of water please ::Some magic spell to cure disease ::A firm "gesundhoof" when I sneeze ::A fresh bouquet of roses ::Some lozenges will soon appease ::My wheezing when I start to sneeze ::A wig to keep me from the breeze ::And blankets for my toes-es ::Take tweezers out of my valise ::And then massage my knobby knees ::A bowl of peas, some extra cheese ::A cuddle with a Pekingese ::A singing harp who's named Louise ::A goat on skis, a new trapeze ::And more and more and more and more of these :And just because I oughta... ::Make sure I'm drinking in the right ::Amount of fluids day and night ::I wish I may, I wish I might ::Have just one little thing ::Oh, would you please finally bring ::Me that tiny glass ::Of water?!! Voci Correlate *Canzoni *Discord *Discord Guastafeste fr:Un verre d'eau pl:Glass of Water ru:Glass of Water en:Glass of Water es:Glass of Water Categoria:Canzoni